1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerosol actuator with a removable handle and an operating prevention device.
An actuator of this kind is particularly adapted to paint spraying with the application of a propellant. The aerosol actuators comprise a housing with a pressure vessel in the form of a cylindrical body and a valve. A number of housings have a diffuser cap to operate the valve, which makes the actuator more reliable and more ergonomic. For these housings, a cap provided with a diffuser button, possibly with a spray nozzle, is mounted on the vessel.
For applications which require the valve actuator button to be pressed for a prolonged period or repeatedly, for example for professional uses of aerosol paint housings, it is known in the art for the housings to be fitted with handles equipped with a trigger operating the valve.
For applications which require safety, there are devices adapted to prevent operation of the valve.
2. Technical Background
Document FR2865463 A1 relates to an aerosol housing comprising a diffuser cap provided with a base snapping onto a crimped section of a dome of the housing, with a protective unit for an operating button surrounding said button, wherein the base and the pushbutton comprise additional rotary means locking the pushbutton in a position which prevents the valve from being operated.
Moreover, documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,862, US 2009/0294615 A1, US 2010/0051652 A1, DE 20 2009001 448 U1 envisage aerosol housings with a handle.
These devices from the prior art are not actuators with a cap and removable handle which allow the diffuser and the handle to be separated, in order to preserve the functions of an actuator with a diffuser cap and no handle.
Document WO 96/11151 A1 relates to a handle device fixed to an aerosol actuator diffuser cap which is only fixed to the top of the actuator.